What Romano Thinks of Spain's Ass
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: A few of our Hetalia friends are at a party and decide to play truth or dare. Romano gets asked a very odd question . . . luckily know one actually understands the question! Random drabble based off Spamano Vlog!


**Hey everybody sorry I haven't really written anything new yet and I have a lot of unfinished stuff but whatever. Here's a short story for all my fellow spamano lovers! It's really short and I got the idea after watching the second viewer question video part 1 (or whatever it's called) from **_Spamano Vlog_ **the people who do the vlog are the best Spain and Romano cosplayers I've ever seen on youtube! So look up their vlog if you haven't already! By the way this video is probably terrible and I just wrote it for a laugh so don't expect anything.**

** Other pairings: GerIta, UsUk, Franada, and PruHun**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing which sucks! *pouts in the corner***

** Warning: ABSOLUTE RANDOMNESS!**

_What Romano Thinks of Spain's Ass_

Our story starts at one of America's many (and usually out of control) parties. Italy had the idea to play truth or dare. Some countries (like France) liked the idea and wanted to play. Other countries had to be persuaded . . .

"Come on Germany pleeeeaaaassseee!" Italy begged.

"Nien! I refuse to play this silly game!" Germany yelled.

"Oh, Germany doesn't want to play with me I understand . . ." Italy said as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"No! It's not that please don't cry. If it'll make you feel better I'll play." Germany said reluctantly.

"Yeah! Now all we need is fratello to play!" Italy said looking over to his elder brother.

"Come on Roma~! Everyone else is playing! You should play too!" Spain said pulling on Romano's sleeve like a child.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Romano looked around the circle that had formed of countries playing. America and England (who were acting as if they weren't holding hands), France who was creeping on a floating bear (oh wait that's Canada!), and Hungary and Prussia who had just come back from some other room (god knows what they were doing!). Yep, he was definitely not playing. He would sit with Japan who had decided to wait and see if he could get any good pictures.

"I'm not playing and thing like truth or dare with the idiots here!" Romano yelled going to walk off and sit on the couch. He felt arms wrap around his ankles and saw Spain (who was now sprawled out on the floor) clingy to his feet.

"Please Roma~! It'll be fun and you don't have to do any dares if you don't want to!" the Spaniard began to beg.

"Gah! Fine I'll play the stupid game!" Romano reluctantly took a seat in between France and Spain. He saw France give him a strange look and he moved over so he was almost on top of Romano.

Spain noticed the move and slowly went to put his arm around Romano.

"Don't you even think about touching me tomato bastard." Romano warned not even looking at Spain. Spain pouted but smiled when the game started.

"Alright! My house, my party, so I get to go first!" America exclaimed loudly.

"Whatever just ask someone you wanker." England said sipping his tea.

"Alright Italy truth or dare?" America asked.

"Uuuhh truth! I don't wanna do a dare first that's too scary!" Italy answered.

"Alright then who do you love more, Germany or Romano?" America asked grinning. Romano's head shot up and he glared at both the potato bastard and his little brother.

"Oh do I have to choose! Romano is mi fratello! But Germany is so nice to me. I love them both the same~!" Italy answered.

"Booo! That answer is sooo unawesome." Prussia complained.

"Oh be quiet! Italy's answer was perfectly acceptable." Hungary said hitting Prussia with her frying pan.

"I agree, we should all love each other!" France said getting up and putting an arm around England.

"My Iggy!" America yelled tackling and pushing France away from England.

"Don't call me Iggy you git! It's England!" England yelled. Romano would've sympathized with England and also would've been screaming at Spain who had his arm around his shoulders and was talking about how much he loved Romano. But all of it was drowned out by how mad he was! How could Veneziano say he loves that potato bastard just as much as him! Boy was he getting screamed at when they got home.

"Anyway Italy it's your turn now." Germany said.

"Oh! Ok! I choose fratello~!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Fine, truth." Romano answered pushing Spain's arm off of his shoulders.

"Uumm, poo I can't think of anything." Italy said thinking.

"I got one!" America yelled managing to get France away from England. He ran over to Italy and whispered something in Italy's ear.

"Ve? What does that last word mean?" Italy asked.

"Just ask it!" America ordered laughing like an idiot.

"Um, okay, fratello do you think Spain's ass is scrumdiddlyumptious? I don't know what the last word mean though." Italy asked. Everyone looked around the circle as America laughed louder. England's eyes bugged out of his head and he put his hand over America's mouth.

"You're not allowed to speak until the next turn!" England yelled.

"Um, what does that word mean?" Canada asked quietly.

"Oui, does anybody know?" France asked.

"No clue." Hungary answered.

"Me neither." Prussia replied.

"I have never heard of it." Germany answered.

Spain looked over to Romano who looked like a tomato (^-^). Romano wasn't stupid, he knew what it meant and gave a death glare to England and America saying _"you better not say a thing!"_

"Just answer the question Romano. I'll make sure America keeps his mouth shut." England said understanding the glare.

"No fair! How are we supposed to know if it's funny or not?" Prussia complained.

"You won't know and that's the point. Now Romano your answer?" England asked.

" . . . Yes." Romano said quickly looking away from Spain. America started laughing although it was muffled by England's hand. Spain looked at Romano questioningly.

"Was that a complaint Roma or not?" Spain asked smiling.

"You'll have to find that out yourself!" Romano yelled blushing. The game continued for awhile when Spain remembered. He knew he had heard that word before! It was from the candy movie America made! He smirk and leaned over towards Romano.

"Hey Roma? I remembered what that word meant~! And thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like my ass cuz I like yours too~!" Spain whispered teasingly into Romano's ear. Romano's face began to heat up and he just scowled turning his face away from the Spaniards. He was definitely never playing truth or dare ever again! But he did learn what Spain thinks about him . . .

**DONE ! I win! ;) how was it? Good? Bad? So terrible you died? Review and tell me! All I have to say is that I definitely think Spain's ass is scrumdiddlyumptious! 3 Luv ya all!**

**-Musical Nerd 29 **


End file.
